


Love In The Snow

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @dickeybbqpit sent me this prompt for any of my OC's so I picked Kyrrha!





	Love In The Snow

Somehow he had convinced her to wear boots to protect her feet from the snow. She stood there, looking out at the mountains from the ramparts, wiggling her toes within them as if somehow they would break free.

“They’re bothering you aren’t they?” Krem asked with a smile, nodding down at her feet.

Kyrrha grimaced, “I’ll get used to them.”

“Come over here,” he said reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her in tightly.

Her arms wrapped around his waist as he pushed her hair back and hooked it on her ear. A wide smile crept across her face when she titled her head back to see his face better. Since winter hit a few weeks prior, he had all but begged she protect herself. No one worried about her quite the way that he did.

Forcefully pulling him, she kissed him slow and deep.

“What uh…” he mumbled, clearing his throat. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you silly,” she confessed with a giggle. Her heart was pounding so quickly she was sure he could hear it. Seconds felt like hours as she waited for him to say something, anything. When his eyes caught hers, she was sure she was going to crumble on the spot.

Surprised, of course he was. She hadn’t really meant to say it and they hadn’t talked much about their relationship. But then his eyes softened and he kissed her tenderly at first but it grew urgent and needy, so much so he pushed her back a step or two.

“I love you too you silly elf.” 


End file.
